Red Bands
by MazeRunnerWoodley
Summary: Everyone thinks that when you live in a hospital, live ends, but it's just the opposite, life begins. Most people think teenagers who live in a hospital can't find love, but they're wrong. This is the story of a cancer boy and self-conscious girl who fall in love despite their physical and mental conditions, defying the myth that hospital kids can't find love. (Dual POVS: OC/Jordi)
1. Chapter 1

_**Lilly;**_

I was admitted into Ocean Park Hospital when I was thirteen because I had passed out in the shower. I was rushed to the hospital, my mom in hysterics. It turned out that I had not been eating enough, which was true, because I was struggling with an eating disorder. My mom was upset, mainly because I hadn't told her I wasn't comfortable with myself.

I've been living in the hospital ever since then because I've never fully recovered from what happened two years ago. It's sad, I know. A sixteen year old girl can't recover from a stupid mistake that happened three years ago. On the bright side, I've met a lot of cool people like Leo and Dash.

Leo had cancer, osteosarcoma to be exact; it took his leg. He's super smart though. Dash has cystic fibrosis, which affects his lungs, and he's super flirty with all of the young nurses. Leo and Dash are the troublemakers of our little group of friends. They smoke and drink alcohol when they can, and they suck at lying. Quoting Nurse Jackson, AKA Scary Bitch, "If you're gonna lie, honey, lie well."

There's Emma, stylish wallflower with the same problem as me. She and Leo had a thing going on, but I'm pretty sure it's over now. Anyways, Emma is super smart. She is always correcting Leo in class about things like earlier, she corrected him about a book we're reading in class. She and I are best friends. We like hanging out together and stuff.

The boy in the coma wing has the nickname "Coma Boy," though his name is actually Charlie. I don't know why he's in a coma, but I've never questioned it. Sometimes, I like to sit by his bed and talk about things that are going on. There's a guy who comes in, too, and plays guitar for the boy. I always sing along the best I can, which earns me a grateful smile.

Finally, there's me, a smart, sixteen year old girl. You already know that I struggle with this eating disorder. I'm obsessed with books, usually books by John Green. White girlish, I know. Leo likes to tease me about it, calling me "White girl." I always tell him to shut up before I take one of his crutches or hide his wheelchair. I also play the piano, a hobby I've picked up from being in the hospital so long. I even requested a keyboard for my room.

At this specific moment, I'm hanging out with Leo in his bedroom.

"Dude, Emma totally corrected you in class today," I say, my fingers playing an invisible piano on my leg.

"She's such a smart alec," Leo replies, shaking his head.

Our doctor, Doctor McAndrew, knocks on the door even though it's open. "Hey, you two."

I wave. "Hey, Doc."

"Leo, I have some news for you," Dr. McAndrew says.

"Okay," Leo replies, nodding his head as to say "Go on."

McAndrews explains to Leo that he will be getting a roommate. I instantly spit out the question, asking if the boy was cute. McAndrew only chuckles.

"Lilly, I can't tell you. I'm a man, not a teenage girl. He should be here soon," he says.

"No, I don't want a roommate. I-" Leo says as a few nurses roll in a bed.

"I feel you pulling away," McAndrew says, striding over to Leo. "And right now is not the time."

They continue their bickering, going back and forth about why Leo should or should not need a roommate.

"So what, the boy must be a total loser," Leo retorts as a boy my age peeks his head around the door.

He's pretty tall, taller than me at least. He has brown hair that hangs over his forehead. From my seat on Leo's bed, I can't tell what color his eyes are, only that they have a soft, gentle look in them. He wears a striped shirt with a blue hoodie and jeans. In my opinion, he is quite cute. He catches my eye and sends me a shy-looking smile.

_**Jordi;**_

"So what, the boy must be a total loser," I hear a boy say as I turn into the room Doctor McAndrew has directed me to.

Ouch, that hurts. He doesn't even know me.

As I look around the room, I see several people: the nurse in the blue scrubs names Brittany and obviously Doctor McAndrew, but there are two teenagers who look around my age, a bald boy and a very pretty girl.

The girl looks kind of short, which means I'm probably a lot taller than she is. Her brown hair has been swept up into a messy bun with several strands that frame her face. She wears a pair of what look like pajama shorts and a gray oversized sweater. Her wrist is decorated with several red bands. I catch her fingers dancing over her leg as though she plays the piano. The other thing I notice about her is that she is very skinny, the after affect of an eating disorder I conclude.

I catch the girl's eye and realize she's been staring at me. I allow a small small to form on my face, which makes her smile back.

Doctor McAndrew turns to look at me, as does the bald guy.

Brittany gestures to a bed by where I'm standing. "Jordi, this is your bed. Um, I gonna order you some lunch." She jauntily exits the room.

I take a step into the room, rather awkwardly.

"Jordi, this is your new roommate, Leo Roth. Leo, this is Jordi Palacios," McAndrew introduces. When the girl gives a quiet "ahem," the doctor chuckles a little. "Oh, and I can't forget this silly one. Jordi, meet Lilly."

"Hi," I say quietly.

"Hi," Lilly replies, looking down at her fingers that continue to move gracefully over her skin.

Leo raises a hand in greeting, looking rather unhappy as I enter the room and set down my duffle bag down on my new bed. Doctor walks toward the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Gentlemen, lady. If you'll excuse me," he says, patting my shoulder as he passes me.

I turn slightly towards the door before looking around at the room awkwardly.

"Not much of a talker?" Leo asks.

"Not to you," I respond.

Lilly lets out a breathy laugh and Leo sends her a look.

"I'm sorry you heard that," he says. "I'm not a tool, I just have a lot of unknowns in my life right now."

"Oh, please, Leo. Everything about you is unknown," Lilly says. Her voice is light and airy, enjoyable to listen to.

Leo sends Lilly another look. "You'll have to excuse Little Miss White Girl over here. She can be really sarcastic."

"Leo, so help me _God_, call me White Girl again and I'll take your crutches and wheelchair," she retorts, but her tone is amused, so I know she's joking.

I let out a chuckle. "It's fine."

"Why are you here?" Leo questions, keeping his gaze on me.

I look over at the pair. "I have cancer... In my leg. Doctor McAndrew is taking it off tomorrow."

Lilly stands up and approaches me. Unexpectedly, she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a hug. Before I can react though, she pulls back, smiling a little. "Good luck tomorrow."

I smile back and allow her to go back to her seat. The feeling of her arms around me linger, the pressure remaining where she touched me.

Leo looks around as though he's trying to find the words to say. I know this moment all too well.

"I know, I know. The silence is a real conversation killer. Nobody ever really knows what to say."

He bobs his head, opening and closing his mouth. "You're gonna get through it," he finally says.

I take a second before answering. "That's easy for you to say."

Lilly glances at me. Her face has dropped a little, no longer smiling.

Leo's mouth turns up in the corners. "Not really," he says. He yanks the blanket off his legs without even looking down, the many red bands on his wrist wiggling. His right leg has been amputated.

We glance back and forth between each other. Lilly lets out a cough and the silence consumes the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jordi:**_

Lilly has moved over to my bed, leaning against the headboard as I go through my bag. Leo shifts himself to a wheelchair.

Without looking up, I ask, "Where are you going?"

As he manuvers around towards the door, he responds, "I'm gonna meet someone for lunch in the adult wing."

"Oh, am I invited?" Lilly asks, sitting up.

"Aren't you in the hospital because you _don't _eat? Why would you come with us?" Leo asks.

I look up at Lilly. "You have an eating disorder?"

She nods once, looking down at her lap as though she's ashamed of it. "Anorexia."

I look at her sympathetically before going back to bag. Then I reply to Leo. "Don't we eat in the room?"

Leo wheels behind me. "Usually, but, uh, today I have other plans." He rolls himself out of the room.

I watch as he disappears around the door frame. Behind him, I notice an abandoned wheelchair. I look over at Lilly, smirking a little.

"Oh no, Jordi," she groans, dragging out the "i."

"Oh yes, Lilly," I say, chuckling as I watch her stand up.

"Well... I don't think a little practice with a wheelchair could hurt," she replies reluctantly.

"Great."

I stiffly exit the room, Lilly behind me, and sit down in the wheelchair.

"Okay... Ready, set... Go!" she says.

I begin to roll forward in the direction that Leo went, Lilly keeping up behind me. We catch up to him quickly and roll behind Nurse Jackson, or as everyone calls her "Scary Bitch." Lilly giggled quietly as she stepped quietly behind me.

Lilly and I follow Leo until we reach a big service elevator. Leo rolls in just as nurses leave the elevator, and we follow him into the elevator. I have trouble manuvering myself around so that I'm next to him. Lilly stands next to us.

"You're everywhere like mold," Leo remarks as he stares at me. Then he looks towards the entrance of the elevator.

The door to the elevator shimmies down, revealing black bubbled lettering. "Dash."

"I need to ask you something," I say to him.

"Oh no. No, I can't be this person for you. That's what Nurse Jackson or Doctor McAndrew is for," Leo says, looking over at me.

"Leo, just one question," Lilly replies to him.

I look up at her, giving her a thankful smile before looking back over at Leo. "They can't answer this question. Only you can."

"Fine. What?" he says, seeming quite unhappy still.

I look down at the floor and glace up at him when I speak. "Does it hurt?"

He looks over at me again, shaking his head slightly. "Not like you think it will. It's the chemo that sucks, but maybe you'll get lucky and won't need it."

I feel a hand rest itself on my shoulder, instantly knowing that it belongs to Lilly.

"I'm sure he won't have to deal with it, but if he does... Well, Jordi, I'm sure you'd get through it just fine," she says, smiling a reassuring smile.

"Any other questions?" Leo asks snarkily.

I smile. "What's for lunch?"

The elevator door pulls up and reveals a boy with his back turned to us, but jumps up and spins around.

"Yo," he says.

Leo points over at me. "Jordi, this is Dash. Dash, this is Jordi, my new roommate."

_**Lilly;**_

Leo introduces Jordi and Dash to each other. Dash nods at Jordi.

"Hey," Jordi says.

Dash looks over at me, greeting me. I say hi back to him and follow after the three boys as they walk/roll out of the elevator.

"Since when did you get a new roommate?" Dash questions. "If anybody should move into the Swamp, it should be me."

"Well, he's alone," Leo answers.

"What is this? The Big Brother Program?"

"Dash, don't be rude," I retort, shooting a glare at him. "Jordi's really nice."

"Thanks, Lilly," Jordi says.

I smile down at him and nod. "Anytime, Jordi."

He returns the smile and then looks back in front of him as he rounds a corner, entering the glass-walled hallway that leads to Reuben's home.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"To eat lunch with Ruben Garcia," Leo says.

"He lives here 'cause he's gonna leave all his money to the hospital when he dies," I explain.

"He's a rich hippie," Leo adds. "Not a stoner.

"Eh, Ruben just says that to set a good example," Dash cuts in.

"Yeah, definitely both," Leo says.

"What's he got?" Jordi asks.

"Nothing," I butt in.

"He's a hypochondriac," Leo clarifies.

We eventually reach Ruben's room where I knock on the door and give the man a hug.

"Hey, Lilly-bug," Ruben says, using his nickname for me. "Surprised to see you here, considering your condition."

"Leo said I shouldn't have come because of my condition, but here I am," I reply.

"Leo, just because this girl has an eating disorder doesn't mean she can't come by and see me," Ruben scolds, though his tone holds amusement.

I look over at Leo and stick my tongue out at him like a little kid, which earns a quiet laugh from Jordi.

Ruben gestures to Jordi. "Who's this kid?"

I straighten up and looking down at him. "Ruben, meet Jordi, Leo's new roommate. Jordi, this is Ruben."

"Hi," Jordi says shyly.

"Hey," the old man says. There's a silence before he speaks again. "One of the nurses just brought up my lunch. Care to join me? Lilly, I'm expecting you to eat something, too."

"Whatever," I say.

Ruben leads us into his main area where there are cushioned seats and a coffee table with bowls of food. We get settled in and begin to eat; well, except me. Ruben wraps one of the blood pressure things around his arm and squeezes the little air pocket at the end of the tube to take his blood pressure.

He glances up at Jordi several times before speaking. "Is that your last meal before surgery?"

Jordi looks up from his platter of food. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"You can't go out with a whimper," Ruben says.

"Ruben, no. Don't bring this up," I groan. Jordi glances over at me.

"Shh, Lilly. I wanna see where he goes with this," Leo interjects with a mouth full of food.

"You-You gotta go out with a serious bang," Ruben continues. "Hey, Leo. You gotta give him a party tonight. Say goodbye to his leg."

Jordi, who had returned to eating, looks up.

"You know, fireworks," Ruben starts.

Jordi looks happy at the idea.

I sigh again, shaking my head. "Ruben, no-"

"Music, wine, women, sex," he finishes.

I breathe out through my nose and hold a hand to my face in a facepalm.

"Yo, he's, like, fourteen, man," Dash says.

I take my hand away from my face, pointing it over at Dash. "Thank you! Someone agrees with me!"

"Well, you gotta use it while you still can," Ruben replies, taking the blood pressure thing off of his arm. This statement earns an eyeroll from me.

"We can't give a real party-party. I mean, look where we are," Leo says, gesturing at the window.

"Oh, Leo, I'm disappointed in you," Ruben begins. "Have I not taught you anything?"

I sigh, shifting so that I'm leaning towards Jordi. "Here we go again."

"I helped plan Woodstock when I was sixteen years old."

"And that was supposed to be so sick," Dash inputs.

Ruben looks over at Dash. "Oh, Dash, it was... It was sick." The two share a chuckle.

"A hundred years ago," Dash mumbles, still laughing.

"We all came together that day. We changed the world," Ruben says, looking around.

"We won't change the world with this party," Leo points out.

"Okay, fine. Maybe you won't, but you might just change your world," Ruben replies. A corner of Leo's mouth pulls up in a half smile and he glances at the couch.

Dash begins to stand up. "Fellas, I hate to eat and bolt, but I got to go meet that newbie nurse. I'm this close," his thumb and index finger come together," to gettin' a sponge bath out of her." He stands up and leaves the room.

When we hear the door close, Ruben looks around at us.

"So, about that party..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lilly;**_

Jordi, Leo, and I leave Ruben's room after they get done eating lunch and talking through details about this goodbye party. Thankfully, with input from me, the party will be small, located on the rooftop. No wine or women. Just us.

Us three head to the elevator. I stand between Leo and Jordi, leaning against the wall. We're joking about something when the lift stops and the door creaks open to reveal a girl with blonde-brown hair and wearing a cheerleader uniform, holding a sandwich. When she spots me, she scowls, probably instantly knowing that I'm in the eating disorder wing, which is the floor we're on right now.

"Look at you two, all matchy-matchy with your hot wheels," she says when she sees Jordi and Leo. She saunters in and turns her back to us. She doesn't seem very happy, more like bitchy. She and Nurse Jackson would get along.

"Not exactly. He has two legs, I only have one," Leo says, looking quite bewildered.

The girl turns. "Excuse me?" She turns back around, facing the doors.

"Yeah, yeah. So I'm getting mine cut off tomorrow so then I can look just like him," Jordi answers. I let out a giggle, stifling the sound with my hand.

The girl turns her head and glares at me before whipping back around to look at Leo, who was staring at her.

"You should hang with us tonight," Leo says.

"Yeah, we're having a goodbye party for Jordi's leg," I finish. "And you just seem _so _delightful." The last phrase comes out sarcastically.

"Please. You know, if we went to the same school, I wouldn't even be talking to you," the girl says.

I look down at Jordi and shoot him a skeptical look, shaking my head slightly with a half smile. He returns the look.

"You know, I have a theory why all cheerleaders are mean," Leo pushes.

"I do, too. It's because they think they're better than everybody else just because they're on the cheerleading squad," I say, high-fiving Jordi. "Go on, Leo."

The girl glares at me once again and frowns. "What does everyone have against cheerleaders around here?"

"It's because deep inside, you know you've already peaked and it's just downhill from here," Leo says.

"I have not peaked!" she exclaims.

"And in a few years' time, when you're working at the grocery store, you know, desperate for your high school reunion to relive your glory days, you'll be filled with regret that you made the choice to blow off a party because you thought you were better than everybody else there," Leo finishes off, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Alright! Stop with the word vomit!" she demands, turning back around.

"Hey, the truth hurts," he replies.

Jordi and I hold in fits of laughter. The look on the girl's face is priceless. She's so pissed off at us, but who _cares_.

"Do you want some truth? Those bracelets are so done," she says. "Who wears those anymore?" She storms out of the elevator.

Leo isn't done yet, though. He holds up his arm, showing off his red bands. "You don't even know what these are!"

As Leo, Jordi, and I exit the lift, Jordi asks, "Are we really having this party?"

"Oh, man, it's on," Leo answers.

_**Jordi;**_

Once we leave the elevator, I stand up from the wheelchair.

"Hey, Lilly," I say.

Lilly stops walking and looks at me. "Yeah?"

I gesture at the wheelchair. "Want a ride?"

She laughs, shaking her head. "Okay, sure."

I help her settle into the chair and begin pushing her until we reach the room Leo and I share. Leo discards the wheelchair and switches to his crutches. Lilly gets out of the wheelchair and we leave it beside my bed. Once Leo is settled with his crutches, we follow after him as he leaves the room again, Lilly and I side by side.

_'Should I grab her hand? Could I? Of course, I could, but would be the right moment?'_ I ask myself. _'Fuck it. I'm getting my leg taken off tomorrow.' _I reach for Lilly's hand and intertwine our fingers. Her skin is cold, but begins to warm up in my touch.

Lilly looks down at our hands and then up at me, a blush evident on her face. She relaxes into it, though, and leans into me.

Leo leads us along a corridor, but I'm not sure where we're going or what we're doing.

"Leo, what are we doing?" I question.

"Going to see somebody else," he responds simply.

We finally arrive at a door that has a sign outside indicating that this is some sort of study room for the students. A girl sits at one of the tables and closes her book when she hears us enter the room.

"Hey," Leo says.

"Hey," the girl replies, looking over at us.

"Hi, Emma," Lilly greets, waving with her free hand.

"Hi," Emma responds, standing up and putting her books in her hands.

"There's a party tonight on the roof," Leo states.

Emma turns towards us and takes a few steps toward Leo. "And this concerns me why?"

"You can't study all the time, Emma," he says as she walks past. "This is Jordi, my new roommate."

Emma stops in the doorway and turns. "Roommate? Let me get this straight. They gave you a roommate?"

"I must be dying, right?" Leo replies.

Emma looks towards me. "Looks like you're gonna have a single soon." With that, she turns and walks away.

We follow after her and she hears us because she asks me a question.

"What are you in for?" Emma asks.

"I have a problem with my leg," I answer. "It's got to go. Tomorrow."

Lilly squeezes my hand. "Thankfully, Doctor McAndrew is taking care of him."

"The best in the world," I say, smiling down at her.

"Well, do you get to keep it?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm planning to freeze it," I say.

"Like wedding cake," she answers.

"Right, I'll take it out for a walk every year."

"Get it a tattoo, go shoe-shopping," Lilly says.

"That is sick, even for me," Leo cuts in. He crutches away.

"You're seriously twisted," I say.

"Not everybody appreciates it," Emma says.

"You should come tonight."

"Yeah, totally," Lilly adds.

Emma sends her a smile and nods a little bit.

Leo turns back around and comes past us again. "Let's go."

When I don't move from my spot at staring at Emma, Leo calls out, "Jordi!" Lilly tugs on my hand.

"Come on, Jordi," she whispers.

We turn around and begin to walk away. Leo is leading us towards another room.

"What could we possibly be doing now?" I question Leo.

"Getting stuff for your party."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two chapters in one day! *gasps* This is going to be the last update for today... Maybe... Probably not.**

**UPDATE: I just got back from _The Maze Runner _ aND I AM SO DONE FREAKING HELL IM SOBBING WHAT IS LIFE IDK WHAT TO THINK SREAMCS**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jordi;**_

Lilly doesn't come with us to the liquor store; instead, she stays at the hospital to help get things set up on the roof. I'm okay with her staying behind because she kind of looked like she needed to relax.

Dash drives us to a corner store that sells alcohol and such. He brings up two cases of beer to the register.

"ID, please," the cashier says, looking bored.

"Oh, sorry. You know, while you're at it, let me get some of those extra-large condoms please," Dash replies, handing the guy his ID. "Thank you."

The cashier takes a glances at the ID and then looks up at Dash. "I'm not taking this."

They begin to get into a little argument and I approach them, speaking in fluent Spanish. I tell the guy behind the register that we're only trying to get Leo laid, which works and soon, we're on our way back to the hospital.

After we return to the hospital, the doctor who owns the car we used begins to yell at us. Dash starts coughing and sits on the ground.

"You're faking!" the doctor says.

"What kind of doctor says that to a kid with cystic fibrosis and two kids with cancer?" Leo asks snarkily.

The doctor moans and mumbles under his breath, "Damn kids." He gets into his car and drives away, the beer and condoms still in the trunk.

As Dash is complaining about the items, Nurse Jackson comes and tells us to get inside.

"I'm going to go see how Lilly is doing," I tell Leo and Dash as we enter the hospital.

"Okay. Hope she's okay," Leo says.

"Me, too. I'll see you later," I reply and turn towards the elevator.

I get on the lift and press the button that Lilly's room is on. I arrive at the eating disorder wing and walk to her room. I knock on the door and push it open a little bit, peeking my head through the space.

Lilly is sitting at her desk, studying something. The window lets in the sunlight and it illuminates her face and hair.

"Hey Lil," I say.

She turns and smiles.

"Hey Jordi," she says.

Lilly stands up and starts to walk over, but she abruptly stops and her face flushes out.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Jordi, press my call button," she says, breathlessly.

"What-" I begin.

Lilly collapses, her face pale and her eyes closed. Thank God she's still breathing. I rush over and press her call button before kneeling next to her on the floor.

Nurse Jackson is the first one in. She kneels next to me. "What happened?"

I run a hand through my hair, flustered. "I-I don't know. She just collapsed."

The nurse glances up at me. "Jordi, listen to me. You need to go to the front desk and tell one of the nurses there to page Doctor Holstman."

I nod furiously and jump up. I rush to the front desk, leaning against it.

"Nurse Jackson said to page Doctor Holstman," I quickly explain.

The nurse there looks at me. "For who?"

"Lilly Mortez," I say.

The nurse looks just as flustered as I must look. She nods and pages the doctor. I can only hope that Lilly will be okay.

_I need to go tell Leo and Dash, _I think.

_**Lilly;**_

When I wake up, I am not in the real hospital, but in a pristine white version of it. I am standing on the ground and I look around confused when I hear a voice.

"Hey Lilly," the voice says. It's a higher pitch and sounds like a boy.

I look up and see a young boy, instantly recognizing him. "Charlie?"

"It's me. Coma Boy," Charlie says.

"Where am I?" I ask him.

"Where I live. In between, but this isn't where I want to be," Charlie explains.

"You're stuck here," I say to myself, but he seems to hear it.

"Yeah. I can't leave, but Kara is helping me."

I'm beginning to wake up, I can feel it. "You'll wake up soon. I'm sure of it, Charlie."

My eyes shoot open and I suck in a breath of air. Nurse Jackson and Doctor Holstman are leaning over me and Leo, Jordi, and Dash are standing off to the side. Jordi looks like he's about to cry or something.

"Lilly. Lilly, can you hear me?" Doctor Holstman asks.

I nod and try to sit up.

Holstman says I need an EKG, echo, and chest xray, plus a heart monitor. These are terms I've heard before, but never known what they are except for xrays and heart monitors.

Nurse Jackson helps me up and leans me against the wall. "You're okay. We're gonna get you taken care of, sweetie. I'll be back soon."

The nurse and doctor exit the room, leaving the three boys and I alone. The all three approach me and we sit against the wall together, leaning against each other, except for Leo because he can't.

"You know, Jordi thought you were dying," Leo says, being the first one to speak.

"Well, I'm not," I say, leaning into Jordi a little bit. He sighs like he's thankful that I'm not dead.

"How did it feel?" Dash asks.

"I don't know. I stood up and it felt like my heart kind of stopped. I got breathless. Thankfully, Jordi was here to help out."

"Thank God. I don't even want to think about what might have happened if I hadn't been here," Jordi says.

There's more silence because we don't know what to say. Finally, Dash speaks again.

"We had beer, but that stupid doctor, Doctor Dick, drove off with it," he complains.

"Knowing Ruben, I'm sure he'll be able to provide that stuff," I respond.

We stop talking when a nurse enters the room. He smiles and looks at me. "Lilly, your mom is here."

I smile back and nod. "Can you tell her I'll be there in a second?"

"Sure thing," he says and turns to leave.

I stand up and feel a hand trying to pull me back down. I look and notice it's Jordi. I try my best to help him up and when I do, he wraps me into a big hug, his face nuzzling into my neck and his hair tickling my cheek.

"I'm okay, Jordi. I'm fine," I mumble against his shoulder.

"I know," he mutters, his words muffled by my sweater.

I pull away. "Go do whatever you're going to do. My mom is going to have me for a while. I'll see you guys later." I leave the room and walk into the main area of my wing.

My mom is sitting in a seat, her eyes red from crying. She glances up at me and begins to tear up. She stands and rushes over to me, wrapping me in a big hug.

"Oh my, God. Sweetie, are you okay?" she asks, her voice thick with tears.

I hug her back, tearing up myself. "I'm fine, Mom."

Doctor Holstman walks over to us, her face solemn. "We ran a few tests while she was out and I've deducted it down to one thing. It's the same ordeal with another one of our patients. Lilly has an enlarged heart, which could have been caused by anything. We didn't find any drugs in her system which means she's farther up the waiting list, but the list is still very long and it could be a long while before Lilly can get a heart."

This news wrecks me and I pull away from my mom. This can't be happening, no no no.

"I need to go do something," I say quickly. I don't wait for any answers or objections before I rush away to find the three boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a really sucky chapter in my opinion. I was getting so many reviews for a new chapter and a few suggestions to add a little bit of a twist into Lilly's story, so I went along with Kara's disease. I'm really sorry if this chapter just doesn't live up well to the previous three. I was kind of rushing this because I have to update another story I'm writing on Wattpad tomorrow and Episode Two for _Red Band Society _comes out on Wednesday, so I really want to be finished with this first episode soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lilly;**_

I figure that they've gone back to Leo's room, which is now shared by Jordi. I stop in the doorway when they all stare at me.

"Lilly, why are you crying?" Leo asks, seeming genuinely concerned.

I shake my head and sit at the edge of Jordi's bed, wiping away tears.

"Are you gonna tell us what's wrong or...?" Dash asks.

"You know how I passed out earlier," I say. They all nod. "Well, I just kind of found out that I have an enlarged heart. I'm not at the end of the waiting list, but I'm not at the beginning either."

Jordi scoots closer to me and wraps an arm around me. "You can make it through this. You can and you will. You're strong, Lilly."

They all tell me I'll make it, which makes me happy and calms me down.

Dash holds up the key card to the roof, proudly in a way. "Even more reason to throw a party."

"Guess so," I reply, laughing a little.

Out of nowhere, Kara shows up, two cases of beer in hand, and sets them down on the table at the end of Jordi's bed. The bottles clink together, making a pleasant sound.

"No tips please," Kara says, pulling one of the bottles out of the holder and pops the top off. "I'm getting _so _wasted tonight, boys and girl, and _that _is not an invitation."

Leo waits a second before speaking. "Who are you?"

Kara grabs another bottle and saunters over to Leo, handing it to him. "Your new best friend."

At this second, Emma walks in, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she says. Her smile drops when she sees Kara sitting next to Leo and Jordi with his arm around me.

She has been used to being the only girl that mattered and now, Kara and I are here, barging in on her territory. Don't get me wrong, Emma is one of my best friends, but she should kind of get used to other girls being here.

"Well, well. If it isn't the human sleeping pill. The sleep disorder clinic is on the fourth floor," Kara says in a sassy tone.

"Aw, what happened? Did you lose your pom-poms?" Emma retorts.

Leo lets out a chuckle and I try to keep in a giggle at the exchange between the two girls. To break the tension, Dash hops up on his Ripstick again.

"Alright, yo. Let's roll, let's roll," he says.

Kara looks kind of displeased. "So what, we're just gonna, like, drink beer on the roof? Big whoop."

As Dash rides out of the room, he turns his head towards Kara, speaking only one word. "Yolo."

We all follow after him and eventually reach the roof. I stray away from Jordi for a few minutes to go peek over the edge of the roof. I can see the lights of LA, shining brightly against the darkening sky; it's absolutely gorgeous.

"Dash, this is freaking amazing," Leo says, looking at the set up of our party spot.

I turn to look at it, and it really is amazing. There are comfy chairs, tables, and lights hung over it.

"This is awesome," I remark.

Dash chuckles, following everybody to the chairs.

"Yeah. It wasn't me, man. It was the magic man, Ruben," Dash replies.

We all get settled in and Jordi somehow gets ahold of guitar. He leans into the couch cushion and begins to play tunes, singing songs. Because he sings songs that I don't know, I listen to him play and hum when I know the gist of the tune. It truly is a beautiful moment.

"Maybe someday you could play the piano for us," Jordi says.

I look at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I, uh. I saw you playing an imaginary piano when we first met," he replies.

"Oh... Well, maybe someday. Keep playing the guitar, you're really good," I urge.

And he really is.

_**Jordi;**_

Hearing Lilly say those words make me happy. I smile and resume my playing and singing.

"_And I'm wishing I could hold you tight Instead of singing out of tune Mmm/And release your prayers for me 'Cause I need to be so free another round of falling_."

Dash seems to be into this song, so he sways gently to it, smiling. Eventually, the song ends and I put the guitar down. Lilly leans slightly into me as it's getting kind of chilly.

"I wish you could see what I'm doing to your leg right now because it's absolutely perfect," Emma says, laughing. She's writing something on my leg, and I try to lean forward and see it.

"I want you all to gather around please," Leo says as he crutches over to us. He leans on his crutches for support as he begins to speak, fiddling with the bands of red plastic on his wrist.

"I've been wearing these for a long time. It's time to let them go," he says, looking up at us.

Kara unwraps the blanket from around her shoulders and drapes it over her legs.

"Worst party favors ever," she interjects.

Leo slips off one of the red bands. "This is from my first trip to the E.R. Dash was there that night. It was the first time we met. He kept playing dead and freaking out all the nurses."

Dash laughs and Leo hands him the band.

Slipping another off of his wrist, he begins to speak to Emma. "Emma, this is from my first surgery. And I want you to wear it, to keep you safe."

"Thanks Leo," Emma replies, taking the band from him and putting it on.

"Kara, my skin graft-" he starts, trying to keep in a laugh.

"Ugh. TMI. I just threw up in my mouth," she snaps.

"'Cause I believe, like skin, there are layers to you that have yet to be revealed," he finishes, handing to her.

Kara takes it and holds the band in her hand, looking down at it. I swear I see a smile, a small one, but still a smile.

Leo looks at Lilly and I squeeze her shoulder slightly.

"Lil, you've been here a little bit longer than I have. When I met you, you were a shy, anti-social girl," he says.

"Wow, thanks Leo," Lilly says, laughing a little bit. Leo does as well.

"This band is from my first chemo session." He hands the bracelet to her and she takes it.

Lilly sniffles and wipes a tear away as she slips the bracelet on her wrist. "Thanks Leo."

Then he turns to me. "Jordi, this is the most important band of all. I wore it when I had my big surgery. And I want you to know you're not alone."

He holds it out for me to take, so I set my beer bottle down on the ground and lean forward to retrieve it. I take a second to look at it.

"We few. We happy few. We band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother," Leo says, smiling as he does so. I look up at him and smile.

"_The Saint Crispin's Day Speech_. Nice choice, Leo," Emma says.

No more words are said as we all leave the rooftop, smiling and happy, fiddling with the new red bands we all wear. Everyone goes their seperate ways, except for Lilly and I, so we go back to my room.

As we settle into the couch, Lilly asks, "So what did Emma write on your leg?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but I'm planning to look right now."

I pull up my pant leg and look down at the black, curly handwriting.

"_Legs are super last season. -Emma_. She was right, this is absolutely perfect," I say, chuckling. Lilly joins in.

There's a knock on the door and I turn my head to see Emma standing in the doorway.

"Hey. You didn't go with everyone for fro-yo?" Emma questions.

I glance down at Lilly, who is twirling her band around her wrist.

"I can't eat this late. Surgery tomorrow," I answer.

"What about you, Lilly?" Emma asks, peeking around the couch at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly asks, looking up. "Oh, no. I didn't really want to."

"Oh."

There's an awkward silence between the three of us before Emma speaks again.

"Oh, no. My red band, it must have fallen off somewhere. Don't tell Leo," she says.

I lift my head up off the couch and look at her. "I'll find you another one."

"Thanks," Emma says. "Well, I should, uh, go. There's school tomorrow and I haven't finished my homework yet. I'll see you later." She hurries out of the room.

"What was that about?" I ask Lilly, who looks up at me.

She shrugs. "Not a clue. Don't get me wrong, Emma is one of my best friends, but she's kind of weird sometimes."

There's a silence before I speak again.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we dance? It might be a while before I get to again," I say.

_**Lilly;**_

"Can we dance? It might be a while before I get to again," Jordi says.

I look up at him, taking the question in. I didn't expect this.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. Okay," I reply.

Jordi stands and grabs onto my hands to pull me to my feet. I grab my phone and scroll through my music selection before selecting a slow song.

We both let out a little laugh when we can't figure out where our hands are supposed to go. When we stop giggling, I drape my arms around his neck. Jordi lets his arms rest around my waist, pulling us against each other. He leans down and rests his chin on my shoulder, so that it looks like we're hugging. We sway to the music slightly. It's a beautiful moment, bursting with nothing but serenity.

After several songs have played through, Jordi stops swaying, pulling his head away from my shoulder. He lets out a breath and smiles.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Lilly," he says, his voice quiet.

I look down and smile before looking back up. "You're welcome, Jordi."

He looks hesitant for a second, but quickly bends down and pecks my cheek. I blush and look down once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jordi says to me.

"Okay," I reply.

There's a burst of confidence in me, so I pull the same move he did. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. After that I walk out of the room, skipping slightly. Nurse Jackson stops me.

"What are you so happy about?" she asks.

I giggle like a school-girl. "It's that new boy, Jordi Palacios. He's amazing and I think I like him."

She laughs under her breath and pats my shoulder. "Good for you. Now get to bed."

I'm really happy how this day turned out.

_**Jordi;**_

After Lilly leaves the room, I change into some pajamas and settle into bed. I think about the night and smile to myself.

Leo walks in sometime after Lilly leaves and he gets ready for bed as well. There's about ten minutes of silence before either one of us talks.

"It's hard to sleep over the sound of your thoughts," Leo tells me.

I take a second to think before replying.

"You never answered my question," I say, "when I asked how much it hurts."

"Okay. It does hurt, but not in the way you think it will. They give you awesome painkillers for the physical pain," he says. "What hurts most is," he sighs, "is not that it's gone. What hurts is remembering it was ever there, but then with time, that memory starts hurting, too."

"I won't be me anymore."

It's true. I won't be whole anymore. I'll be missing a part of me. But Leo says something that makes me rethink that sentence.

"You will be you. You will _always _be you. You might even be more you."

"How?"

"Because, and I'm gonna let you in on a secret now, because your body isn't you. Your soul is you and they can _never _cut into your soul."

He's right. Leo is right. Before I can say anything in response to Leo's inspirational mini speech, he speaks again.

"Now go to sleep and stop bothering me."

I turn over on my side and close my eyes, thinking about just how right Leo is and just how wonderful these people are.

In the morning, I'm woken up by two nurses who make me change into a hospital gown. After I'm done changing, they lay me down on a stretcher and begin rolling me down a hallway to the operating rooms.

I look up and watch as the overhead lights come and go as we continue along the corridor. I'm switched off to a different nurse who is accompanied by Doctor McAndrew. I lift my arm up and look at my red bands, one from Leo and the other from a nurse for my surgery.

I look up at McAndrew. "Can I do something?"

The bed stops rolling and McAndrew looks down at me, kind of confused.

"Sure."

I pull the blanket off of me and put my legs over the side, wiggling my toes before dropping to my feet. I round the corner and begin to run down the cold-tiled floor in the direction of the eating disorders wing. I stop in front of Emma's room first and put the red band Leo gave me on her pillow. Then I stop in front of Lilly's room and quickly find a scrap of paper and a pen.

_One day, you'll have the most important red band of mine. -J _

I leave the note on her beside table on top of a book she's currently reading, I assume.

Then I jog up a big set of stairs where there is an open space filled with cushioned couches and chairs with a big glass wall, letting in a whole bunch of light. Leo is on his way to one of the couches and I stop when I see him.

He looks at me and I raise the arm with the singular red band on it. He smiles and lifts his arm as well and on it is his red band. I smile and sprint away to find Doctor McAndrew again.

When I find him again, I lay back on the pillow and smile, out of breath from the running I've done. The doctor glances down at me as I lift my arm up again to look at my own red band.

I'm ready for this surgery.

_**Lilly;**_

I wake up in the morning and yawn, stretching my arms and legs. I pull myself up and lean against the headboard. I glance to my left and see a piece of paper sitting on a book I'm reading. I reach for it, wondering what it could possibly be. I unfold the paper and my eyes land on the slanted, sloppily written words.

_One day, you'll have the most important red band of mine. -J_

Jordi wrote this.

I smile to myself and hold the scrap to my chest for a second before slipping it in the cover of the book by my bed.

He's going to make it through his surgery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I finally finished Episode One in time for Episode Two, which is out tomorrow. I'm so excited. This chapter is 2,500+ words, excluding this author's note, which beats the average 1,000+ word in the previous chapters. With the roof scene, I didn't want Lilly to sing or play piano at that moment because it just felt so cliche, so I binned that idea and I didn't know what to do with the Emma/Jordi dancing scene, so I made Emma leave so that we could have Lilly/Jordi action. I think with this story, I'm going to get Leo and Emma together because wow, I think that's my new OTP. I'm going to try to make each episode last five chapters long. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and can wait until Episode Two comes out! Also, can somebody make a cover for this? That would be very appreciated. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lilly;**_

I sit in my bed for a few minutes, staring at the wall and thinking of Jordi. It's ridiculous how fast I'm falling for him. I shake my head and sigh, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

Emma pokes her head around the door frame as I'm pulling on a sweater. Through my curtained windows that looks out on the hallway, I see Dash, Kara, and Leo, who has his new prosthetic foot in hand.

"Hey Lilly. We were gonna go hang out on the lawn. You wanna come?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, sure. Give me a second," I tell her, pulling my hair into a ponytail, not even bothering to brush through it.

We all walk down to the front lawn together, talking about things and voicing our concern for Jordi and his surgery today. When we reach the grassy area, Dash helps Leo set up a basket full of golf balls and a small patch of fake grass like that in a mini-golf course.

Leaning on one crutch, Leo bends down, places a golf ball on the little tee, and uses his fake foot as a club to hit the ball.

"And it's Leo Roth for the win! The crowd goes wild!" Dash yells, lifting his hands in the air with the other crutch in his grasp. "Ladies flash their funbags in deference! Whoo!"

I laugh, clapping my hands in mock victory. "Go Leo!"

Kara, being the buzzkill of pretty much everything with her mean girl attitude, looks up from her phone. "Yeah, 'cause that happens in golf."

"Lighten up, Kara. Jeez," I say, glancing at her over my shoulder.

Emma laughs under her breath before asking Leo if he's sure this won't break his new leg. He answers that yes, he's sure, and asks her if that would be so terrible.

"Your parents might think so, seeing as they're the ones who paid for it. Also, your physical therapist will probably have an opinion on the matter," she replies.

"Wait, shouldn't he be with the therapist right now?" I question looking at Leo as he sets up for another swing.

"Well, aren't you the mother hen," Kara directs towards Emma. "No wonder you two broke up. Hashtag Rexy ain't sexy."

"Chill it, Regina George," I snap at Kara, which earns a stifled laugh from the other three and a glare from Kara.

Leo stops setting up a shot and stands up as best he can with the single crutch. He fiddles with the fake leg in his hand as he speaks.

"Guys, do you have any idea what's happening right now?" he asks.

"Climate change?" Emma answers.

"No peace in the Middle East?" Dash says.

"Pregnant Kardashian?" says Kara.

"Racial injustice in the States?" I reply.

Leo gives us all a look of disappointment.

"Jordi's about to lose his leg," he explains.

"Oh, you meant like _now-now_," Dash realizes, leaning against the crutch he has.

"Can't you just think about it for a second?" Leo says. "Every morning, you get out of bed, put two feet on the ground like it's easy, like it's _nothing_. You put your pants on one leg at a time. I mean it's such a basic concept, it's literally an expression." He pauses before continuing. "It means you're just like everybody else. Except for me and Jordi. We're not like everybody else."

Kara stands up, shrugging her cardigan thing over the crooks of her arms and crossing them.

"Oh, so having cancer gives you the right to hurl golf balls in any direction, causing potential head wounds on unsuspecting angelenos?" she snaps, kicking the golf ball off of the tee.

"I'm just saying today's all about Jordi and we need to be there for him," he explains.

Of course, he's right. Jordi is getting his leg taken off, he'll be out of surgery soon, so we _need _to be there for him when he wakes up. Although I'm sure Doctor McAndrew will be successful in taking care of Jordi's operation, there's a little part of me that fears that something will go wrong.

Kara turns around and stares at Leo. "Yeah, well, I have a stress test to worry about." She turns and saunters away. "Later, losers."

We all watch as she walks away, her hair swishing behind her and her cardigan flying behind her like a cape. I sigh and shake my head.

"I've got piano practice. Come get me when Jordi wakes up," I say.

"Catch ya later, Lil!" Leo shouts after me as I leave the little area.

_**Jordi;**_

I have been laying in the operating room for quite sometime in absolute silence, only broken by the beeping of the heart monitor. Finally, Doctor McAndrew enters the room and he appears above me, a smiling face in a moment of utter terror. He glances down at the notes written on my legs.

_"Not this one!" _is written on my left leg. _"This leg!" _is on my right one, plus Emma's little note about legs being so last season.

He scoffs and chuckles, turning his head so that he's looking at me. "Thanks for clearing that up for me."

I chuckle as well and smile. "I didn't want to take any chances."

McAndrew looks down at my legs again and then back at me, explaining that they're waiting for the blood bank to get their act together, then the anesthesiologist is going to come in and "do his thing."

"But while that's happening, I want you to do something for me," he says.

"What is it?" I ask, confused slightly.

"I need you to pick a happy memory. All right. Where some time in your life everything went right. You think you can do that?"

I nod. "I'm on it."

"All right, good," he says. Once again, he looks down at the black letters on my legs and then over at me. "Emma, huh?"

I smile and look away, staring at the ceiling tiles. Emma is pretty and very nice, but there's another girl in mind. One who just so happens to be Lilly. I inwardly shake it off and begin to think of a happy memory, instantly picking out the memory.

Back when I was a deliriously happy kid, I tried out for my school's talent show and won by singing an original song and playing my guitar.

Soon after I pick out the memory, Doctor McAndrew enters again with the anesthesiologist, who begins to get the sedatives or whatever ready. McAndrew approaches my bedside and smirks as he speaks.

"All right, you got that memory picked out?" he asks me.

"I think so," I tell him. I explain my memory to him. "It was pretty cool."

He smiles and nods his head a little bit. "I like that."

He glances up at the anesthesiologist and then down at me.

"Okay, we're gonna start the induction now and I want you to focus on that song," he explains as a mask is pressed over my mouth and nose. "It'll keep you in a good place during surgery, okay? Alright, on my count."

Doctor McAndrew begins counting down from nine as I slip into a drug induced coma. Things go black and I can hear someone singing. It isn't just a someone, it's _me, _singing that song I sang in the talent show. Though I can't see, I can feel the guitar in my hands and my fingers strumming the strings.

Then my vision opens up into a pristine white version of Ocean Park Hospital. I'm no longer wearing my hospital gown, but jeans and a leather jacket. As I'm playing, a voice calls out.

"Hey, Jordi! Down here," the voice says.

I look over the railing and spot a boy who looks about twelve years old. He's wearing red pajamas and he has two gameboards on the floor, laying next to his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your song. It's just I wasn't sure how much time we have. I'm Charlie," the boy says.

"I-I was in surgery," I say taking a second to comprehend what's going on.

"You still are. This is just a mental break," he explains. "Can I interest you in some checkers or are you more of a boggle kind of guy?"

I realize quickly just who this kid is.

"You're the kid in a coma," I say.

"Yeah, unfortunately, that has become my most identifiable characteristic."

I look around, still very confused.

"Am I dead?"

"No, no you're not dead. I'm here to help you take your mind off things while they fix you out there," Charlie says.

This is way too much to process and it starts to give me a headache. I begin to feel dizzy and I almost lose my balance.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asks, looking concerned.

"What's happening to me?" I retort. "I feel dizzy. Why am I dizzy?"

I begin to fall to the ground and before my eyes, I see Charlie practically teleport in front of my eyes. At this point, I don't even care because I'm starting to fall unconcious. The young boy grabs onto my hand as he kneels next to me.

"I'm right here, Jordi," he continues to repeat until I can no longer hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was all I could get done before tonight's new episode. I promise <em>Sole Searching <em>will be done before this week is over, then I'll start on tonight's episode during the weekend. I'm just _so_ behind on lessons in my homeschooling thing and I really need to get caught up which is why I haven't posted recently. Sorry! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lilly;**_

A few hours later after I leave Leo, Dash, and Emma so that I could practice piano, Leo comes rushing into my room; well, as fast as he can because he has his fake leg on.

"Lilly!" he says breathlessly.

"What's up?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Jordi got to keep his leg," Leo explains.

"Oh my, God! Really? That's great!"

He looks kind of hurt, upset. And I realize that he's let down.

"But not for you... Because you were hoping that you'd finally have someone who understands," I say.

Leo nods.

"Leo, I am so sorry." My voice is quiet as I speak.

"Doesn't matter. I don't care," he says.

Dash comes sprinting in.

"Are we going to the party or what?" he asks.

"Wait, what? What party?" I question.

"Frat party across the street," Dash explains.

"Why is that frat house even there? It's not a very convenient place," I say to myself. "Anyways, how are you gonna get past Nurse Jackson?"

"Sneak, of course," Leo says.

"Good luck with that," I tell them.

They both scoff.

"See you later," Dash says.

The boys leave my room and I sigh, rolling my eyes.

They are going to get in so much trouble.

Emma later comes into my room and sits on my bed.

"I heard that Jordi's awake now," she tells me after saying hello.

"That's great," I respond, not looking up from my sheet music.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see him later," she says.

"Together?" I ask, this time glancing up.

"Well, yeah... I figured maybe we could make him some treats and take them to him."

I turn around on the piano bench to face her and smirk. "Depends. What kind of treats?"

"I was thinking rice krispie treats," Emma says, half smiling.

"Sounds fun," I say.

"So are you up for it or what?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, have you seen Leo?" Emma asks.

"Earlier, yeah. He and Dash left to go to a frat party across the street. Why?"

"Nurse Jackson is looking for him," she explains.

"Ohhh," I say. "Dash came back and then led Nurse Brittany out. I think they're actually going to get Leo now."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later," Emma says as she stands up and walks out of my room.

"See you."

_**Jordi;**_

As I wake up, I feel the nubs in my nostrils tickle as they work oxygen into my lungs. Doctor McAndrew is standing next to me, checking my heart beat with his stethoscope.

"Doctor McAndrew," I say.

The doctor takes the stethoscope out of his ears and hangs it around his neck. "Jordi. Hey man, you did great."

"Doesn't hurt as much as I thought," I remark. The statement is true; I barely feel any pain.

"Well, we ended up taking a different route in surgery," he tells me.

I kind of smile, confused. "What does that mean?"

He's silent for a moment. "I did not take off your leg."

This throws me for a loop.

"My what?" I furrow my eyebrows as I glance down at my legs. I see the toes of my right leg peeking above the sheets. I wiggle them. "Oh my, God. You saved my leg. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Doctor McAndrew puts his hand on my shoulder, pushing my gently back against the pillows. A sharp pain stabs at my stomach and abdomen area.

"Jordi, Jordi," he says.

"I think... I feel like I'm gonna throw up," I say, sitting up.

"Just close your eyes, take a deep breath."

I follow his directions and the pain ebbs away, little by little.

He tells me we'll talk about it later and then he leaves the room.

I open my eyes a few minutes later and stare at the ceiling. I can't imagine how this is affecting Leo. He must be so upset with me. He was hoping that he'd finally have somebody to understand what he was going through and now he doesn't.

My hand reaches out, looking for my cell phone. Eventually, my fingers brush against it and I pick it up. I text Doctor McAndrew, telling him that I needed to ask him something.

He appears in the doorway and approaches my bedside.

"Hey, I got your text. You okay?" he asks.

"You know where Leo is?" I ask.

"Leo?"

"You know, he said he'd come to see me after my surgery, but he hasn't been here all day," I explain. It's silent for a moment. "He knows about my leg, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does," he says after nodding.

"Probably hates me, right? I don't blame him. I'd hate me too."

"Alright, look, uh, Jordi," the doctor says, pulling over a chair. "I need to talk to you about what we saw during your surgery."

I look over at him. "I thought it went well. That's why I got to keep my leg."

Doctor McAndrew looks down and hesitates. "You got to keep your leg because there was no reason for me to take your leg off. The, uh, the cancer has spread to your soft tissue."

This news hits me like a ton of bricks. It's like I'm being thrown against the side of a cliff by waves and then dragged back out only to be tossed like a rag doll against the wall again.

"Oh..." is all I say.

"Maybe even started there and moved into your bone marrow. At this point, it's easy to misdiagnose soft tissue for osteosarcoma, but removing your leg would not have helped."

"So what happens now?"

"We're gonna start you on some chemotherapy, we're gonna try and shrink the tumors. We're gonna see how you and your cancer respond to the treatment before we try another surgery."

"So there'll be another surgery?"

"Yeah, which means that we will need someone from your family to sign off on the treatment. Your grandmother-"

"She won't sign off. She doesn't believe I have cancer," I say.

"Maybe if I call her-"

"It doesn't matter! She hates doctors!"

I shouldn't yell at him, but I do it anyways. It releases some of the anger I have right now.

Doctor McAndrew sighs. "Let's talk about this later. Okay? Um, right now, is there anybody you want me to call? Is there anybody that you want here with you?"

"I told you. I got no one," I tell him and look away.

We sit in a comfortable, yet awkward silence. He leaves soon after, allowing me space. I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It's quite late when I see Leo's figure peek around the corner. Then I see Lilly rush towards him. I can't tell what she's saying to him, but she looks relieved. She wraps her arms around his neck in a hug, but Leo can't hug back because of his crutches. The next thing is something I don't want to see: she leans in and kisses his cheek. I feel the jealousy bubble up inside of me.

Lilly glances up and her eyes lock with mine. She looks completely mortified. She looks to Leo and tells him goodbye, I assume, because she rushes away. I have to calm myself down before Leo sees me red in the face.

Leo turns and crutches his way towards my room.

"Hey," I say, trying to sound as casual and calm as possible.

"Hey," Leo responds, smiling a little bit. "Tough day?"

I pull one corner of my mouth up in a smile. "Not great."

"Oh really?" he asks snarkily. "God."

I let out a breathy laugh, looking away towards the far wall. I'm trying to search for words to say, but I can't find any.

"I know exactly how you feel," he says.

I look over at him and he crutches into the room, sitting down on the chair.

"You'll get through this."

"I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seriously cried when I uploaded this to my doc manager. It's only 1,321 words, but I thought it was a lot longer. I know somebody reviewed and said they thought Jordi and Lilly are moving a tad too fast, so I'm adding drama. _So much drama_. Oh, I FINISHED EPISODE TWO IN TWO CHAPTERS ! _Two chapters! _I'm proud of myself. *bows* Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause. Hoping to start Episode Three later. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jordi;**_

When I fell asleep last night, all that was in my mind was Lilly kissing Leo's cheek. Maybe she likes him and not me. I guess I could pretend to like Emma and that could make Lilly jealous...

I wake up to Emma sitting beside my bed, doing something on her phone. Finally, he turns her head and smiles at me.

"Oh good, you're awake," she says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Nerding out on Sudoku," she answers, slipping her phone into her pocket. "I wanted to be here when you woke up so you wouldn't be alone. But if you want me to go, I can leave." She stands up and points her thumb in the direction of the door.

"No, no. Don't," I say.

Emma sits back down and rests her hands in her lap.

"Why are you alone? I mean, usually when people have surgery, they're, like, bombarded by every random family member they have," she inquires. "You an orphan or something?"

I consider my answer for a moment. I might as well tell her the same lie I've told everybody else.

"I guess I kind of am. I never met my dad. My mom passed away a year ago," I say.

"I'm so sorry. How'd she die?" she asks, shifting around in her seat.

I stare at her for a few seconds. I didn't consider the answer to that question. I'll just lay here and let it play out. After a few moments of silence from the both of us, Emma says never mind.

"I shouldn't have asked," she says.

"No, it's okay. It's just I'm trying to move past it," I lie. "After she died, I had to go live with my abuela, who I barely even know." It's partially true...

"Oh, you have a grandma," says Emma, standing up. "So where is she?"

"She isn't exactly a believer in modern medicine," I explain, recalling the time when my grandma had tried to "cure" my cancer with a weird sort of ceremony.

"So if no one believed you were sick, how did you get to the hospital?" she asks.

"I convinced my cousin to drive me. He went to the Dodgers game, never came back."

"Maybe the Dodgers lost."

We chuckle/giggle for a second, our laughs mingling in the silence. I shift my arm closest to Emma's so that my hand is in the air; she grabs on to my hand, still laughing.

"Okay, everything that you just told me sucks more than I can even process right now, but if you ever want to talk," Emma tells me.

Leo limps around the corner and stops in the doorway, staring at our hands linked together. Just over Leo's shoulder, I can see Lilly. She stops and stares at Emma and I; I smirk inwardly waiting for her to do something to make me jealous in return, but the reaction I expected is the opposite of what actually happens: a few tears gleam in Lilly's eyes and she speeds away. The last I see of her is her hair, flying out behind her as she sprints away.

The next few moments pass by in a blur. Leo says PT was okay and Emma leaves because she can't miss her weigh in. Leo says something about Emma being great and I agree; he asks me if I knew they used to be a thing and I say no and that I'd stay away from her.

_**Lilly;**_

Seeing Jordi and Emma holding hands hurts. It really does. When I saw it, Jordi smirked at me. He was trying to make me jealous, I know that for sure. I'm not mad, only a little upset, and more than sad. I had to sprint to my room before Emma or Leo saw me. The piano will calm me down, it always has. I'll print out sheet music and learn a song. Yeah.

I reach my room and sit down at my keyboard. I switch it on and think for a moment, wondering what I want to play. In the amount of time I have, I could probably learn a song. I print out the music sheets for some song – a Sam Smith song because his songs are absolute perfection – and I begin looking over the measures, note by note. Soon, I'm playing the familiar tune.

As I'm playing through the song a third or fourth time – I can't remember – Leo rolls past my room and stops in the doorway.

"It's sounding great, Lilly," he remarks.

I stop and smile. "Thanks."

"You've got real talent there. Maybe once you get out of this place, you'll move on to be the world's greatest piano player. You can give some of the credit to your fellow Red Banders," he jokes.

"I won't forget that. I'll be up on stage receiving a reward for it and the first sentence I'll say is 'This is for my fellow Red Banders back at Ocean Park Hospital in Los Angeles,'" I reply. "So what are you doing?"

"Helping Emma make Krispie treats for Jordi," Leo replies. "I'm on my way to get butter."

"Sounds fun. When you see Jordi again, tell him I hope he's feeling better soon," I say.

"Will do. See you later, Lil," he says, rolling away.

I do hope Jordi feels better soon. I do, but there's no way I'm telling it to his face. If Leo tells him, then he'll know I spent time with Leo and maybe that'll make him a little jealous. Welcome to the jealousy game, Jordi. I'm going to win.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is just short of 1,000 words, but 935 words are better than none. Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I just wanted to be sure that Red Band Society wouldn't be playing any new episodes for a while. Was the most recent episode like a mid-season finale or...? Oh well. I'm getting caught up again in terms of finishing episodes and such, so that's happening. Also, Fanfiction finally got the character filters together and I'm pairing Jordi x Lilly (OC) and Leo x Emma (bc OTP). Yep. Bye.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lilly;**_

I end up learning three other songs that I've been wanting to learn for a while and after that, I finish a book for class that the teacher wanted me to read – If I Stay. It's about the girl dying and choosing to stay or to go, choosing to live without parents and with her boyfriend or dying to be with her parents and without her boyfriend. I don't think that's how death works, but it could work like that. I wouldn't know.

I decide to take the book back to the classroom, so I pull on a pair of shoes and pull my sweater back on before leaving the room. As I walk down the hall, I pass Jordi and Leo's room and see Doctor McAndrew with Jordi, discussing something about his condition or whatever. Jordi catches my eye and I speed up a little until I'm out of sight.

Things between us are so sure to be tense. When I reach the classroom, I set the book on the teacher's desk.

"Finished already?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I've got too much time on my hands."

"The movie's coming out soon on DVD. Maybe I can get ahold of it for you to watch," she says, going back to grading a few papers.

"That would be cool. Thanks," I reply. I turn to leave.

I try to sprint past Jordi's room again, but he calls my name out quietly and it makes me stop. I awkwardly stand in the doorway.

"Yeah, Jordi?" I ask.

"Are you okay? I mean, like really okay?" Jordi asks.

"What do you mean?"

Jordi sighs and shifts around. He points to the stool next to his bed like he wants me to sit down. I shuffle over and take my seat.

"I know you saw me holding hands with Emma and you ran away. Were you crying?" he asks. He genuinely looks concerned.

"I was. That did hurt, kind of. I understand if you like Emma, but you need to realize that Leo likes her too and he wants her back," I explain.

"Were you jealous maybe?"

"Jordi, I'm smart enough to know that you were intentionally try to make me jealous. Yes, I was jealous. Yes, I was sad and upset, but I'm forgiving you because I like you a lot. Have you talked to Leo yet?"

"Yeah. He said that you told him to tell me that you hope I'm feeling better soon," Jordi says. Is that a scowl I detect?

"Did it make you jealous?" I question, preparing to stand up.

"No... Why would it make me jealous?"

"Maybe because I was spending time with him instead of you," I reply. I stand up and walk to the door. When I reach the threshold, I turn and smile at Jordi sweetly. "I'm forgiving you because I'm not messing up this friendship. Think about your friendship with Leo and how much it would be ruined if you decided to date Emma. See you later Jordi."

And with that, I turn back around and walk back to my room. I really hope that he doesn't do anything stupid again.

_**Jordi;**_

She's got a point. A _really _good point. I like Leo and I like that he's my friend. If I decided to date Emma, our friendship would definitely be severed beyond compare. Besides, I think I like Lilly a lot more than Emma.

I hang out in bed for a while before I shuffle out of my bed and to the dresser. I change into a casual outfit of jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket. Then I hop to my wheelchair and sit down. I roll to Lilly's room, thinking maybe we could hang out. I remember seeing a keyboard in one of the common areas, so maybe she could play for me. Plus, I feel like I have to say sorry for making her cry earlier.

"Hey, Lilly," I say when I see her in her room.

Lilly looks up from the book she's reading and smiles at me. She closes the book and sets it down on her bedside.

"What are you doing here, Jordi?" she asks.

"Well, first, I want to say sorry for making you cry earlier," I say.

"It's fine," she says.

"Okay," I reply, smiling. "And second, I wanted to see if maybe you'd play the piano for me at the big piano in the commons area. Please?"

"Sure."

Lilly walks next to me as I roll along. At the nurse station, Doctor McAndrew is talking to a woman. Then I see her face.

"Mom?" I ask.

The woman looks over at me and McAndrew turns around to face us.

"Jojo?" she asks, walking over to Lilly and I. She wraps her arms around me the best she can and hugs me, nuzzling her cheek against mine.

"_Mom_? Jordi-" Lilly starts.

_"Niño, __what have they done to you? You're so thin," Mom says._

_"I'm sick, Mom," I say. "This is my doctor."_

_Mom laughs a little. "He's your doctor?"_

_"Yeah. You know him?" I ask._

_Lilly stands awkwardly to the side, next to Dash, at the nurse station._

"Of course I don't know him. I know nothing. Nobody tells me anything," Mom starts. "Your abuela calls out of the blue and says something's wrong with your leg and would I check on you. Why didn't anyone here call me?"

"'Cause you're dead," Nurse Brittany butts in.

"Uh, we were... We were under the impression that you had passed away," McAndrew explains.

"Yeah, we were," Lilly says bitterly, directing it towards me.

Mom turns towards her and smiles.

"And who is this beautiful young lady? Your girlfriend, I hope," she says.

"I'm Lilly, Jordi's friend. It was nice to meet you Miss Palacios, but may I speak to Jordi quickly?" Lilly asks, smiling.

"Of course," Mom answers.

Lilly gives Mom a smile and gives me a glare as she leads the way to an empty room. She closes the door behind us and scowls. It scares me. The next thing that happens is something that I wouldn't have expected Lilly to ever do: she slaps me.

"Ow!" I exclaim, holding my cheek.

"You deserved it. How could you lie to us?" Lilly asks, a furious tone in her voice.

"Lilly-" I start.

"No. You know what? Save it, Palacios. You've lost the chance of me being your girlfriend because you lied to me. Be sure to tell your mom that. I'll see you later," she says and then she storms out of the room.

I did something stupid again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jordi;**_

After Lilly slapped me and I rolled back to my room, Doctor McAndrew came in and now he's questioning me about my mom.

"So you did grow up with her?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I grew up all right," I say. "Spent my 5th birthday in a casino. My 6th in a cocktail lounge in Reno. That woman is not capable of being a mother. Any hot meal I had, I made for myself, if she remembered to bring me anything. She was on a real strict liquid diet."

"You have every right to be upset, but whether you like it or not, she's your mom. You need her support, so I suggest the both of you put the past behind you and work it out," he says.

"And what if I don't want to work it out?" I ask.

"Then you don't get treatment," McAndrew says, standing up. "I'll give you some time. Looks like there's someone here to see you anyways."

The doctor leaves the room and Lilly's head peeks around the corner. She looks so angry.

"I'm not staying. I just came by to say that I'm sorry for slapping you," she says, her voice raspy.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for lying to you guys," I say as she turns away.

Without even turning to face me, she replies, "I know, but the damage you've caused today will never go away. See you."

Lilly walks away. She's right. The damage I've done today will always be there and I will always regret it.

_**Lilly;**_

I got a text from Dash earlier, telling me to meet up in Emma's room to talk about something. I have no doubt that it's about Jordi and his lie.

When I reach Emma's room, I hear Dash talking about how Jordi is a "Ponzi-scheming decepticon."

"Listen. As much as I'm mad with Jordi, I'm sure he had a reason for lying to us. And don't worry, I slapped him," I interject as I walk in and sit down on Emma's couch by the big window.

"Thank you for doing that," Dash says.

"You've got a point, Lilly. Think about how tragic it is. How awful must Jordi's home life be for him to feel the need to lie about something like this? And can you imagine how mortified he must be now that everyone knows the truth?" Emma says. I smile at her; at least she's sympathetic.

"Dude, they're right. He must be feeling pretty bad right now," Leo says, to which Dash groans in response.

"One of us should go talk to him, make sure everything's okay. I'll do it," Emma volunteers, standing up. I'd tell her not to, but I've already visited him. It's her turn to try and make peace.

"How could you stand up for that scumbag, Lilly? For God's sake, you were _right there_ when his mom walked in!" Dash says.

I stand up and glare at him.

"Emma made a perfectly valid point, Dash. Jordi's home life must be terrible if he had to lie about his mom being dead. I would do the same thing. Put yourself in _his _shoes," I scold. "I'll see you both later."

_**Jordi;**_

I've managed to move myself over to the couch by Leo's bed, along with my guitar, which I'm playing when Mom walks in.

"Jordi? Is this a good time?" she asks.

I stop playing and rest the guitar on my knees. "No."

"Please. We need to talk. I'm so nervous," she says, sitting down.

"No, you're not. You have nerves of steel. You always know exactly what you want," I say. "So, what's your angle this time, huh? 'Cause I know you have one."

I speak quickly in Spanish, asking her what she wants. Mom replies in a motherly voice, speaking her Spanish slower. _I only want to be here to help you._

"You're my son and you're sick," she says in English.

"Sick?" I repeat, dumbfounded. "I have cancer, Mom. _Cancer. _You know what that means? This isn't an earache or- or the sniffles where you can just give me some medicine* and send me back to school. _I could die._"

"Yeah," Mom whispers, nodding her head. "I know how serious this is."

"Abuela didn't and _that's _who you dumped me with," I say, allowing my anger to release. "And now you want back in my life? No." Insert a scoff here. "I don't think so."

I put my guitar down and maneuver my wheelchair around.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know you're angry, but maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe this is God's way of allowing us to fix things between us."

I continue to roll away from her as I reply with, "You can't fix this. The only person who can help me now is Doctor McAndrew, so if you really want what's best for me, sign the papers to emancipate me and then do what you do best: _Leave._" I open the door.

"You're stubborn. That's the one trait you inherited from me."

I turn to face my mom as she speaks.

"You know what? When you were little, the only way we could resolve our disagreements was with a little friendly competition," she says.

I chuckle. "Fine. When I win, you sign the forms and leave."

"And if I win, I get to stick around and be your mom."

_**Lilly;**_

After helping Emma finish up with the Krispies for Jordi, I went back to my room only to be pulled back out by Leo and Dash who wanted to hang out for some reason or another.

"Seriously you guys. I wanted to take a nap," I whine as we walk down a hall. It's true. I'm tired.

"We've got to discuss more about this Jordi lie thing, Lilly," Dash says, dragging his drip behind him.

"Oh, lay off, would you?" I ask. "He had his reasons. I bet if you were in his position, you'd do the same thing."

"Dash, Lilly'll win this little argument, so really. Lay off," Leo interrupts. "Anyways, I need to tell you about what Emma going off on me."

Leo explains that Emma basically yelled at him, telling him all the things that weren't true about them breaking up.

"I don't know what happened. She just lost it on me," he says after.

"Whoa. That's weird for Emma," I say. "She's never acted like that as far as I know."

"What all did she say?" Dash asks.

"I don't even know. The whole thing made no sense."

We enter the cafeteria and Leo and Dash stop.

"What- Oh," I say. Jordi is sitting at a table not far from where we're standing.

"Hey. You might be right about him," Leo says to Dash.

"Say more," Dash replies.

"You know, maybe he's the problem. First he tries to get between us – which would never happen obviously," Leo explains.

"Obviously."

"Then he starts manipulating Emma and Lilly, telling them some sob story about his dead mom."

I cannot believe what I am hearing! I was not manipulated by Jordi.

"That's what I've been saying, man!"

"You're right. You're right," Leo finishes, rocking back and forth on his crutches.

I turn to face them and scoff.

"I can't believe you two," I say. "I was not manipulated by Jordi and neither was Emma." I hold up my wrist with Leo's red band on it. "We are Red Banders. We stick together and we stay together. And now you're turning on a fellow Red Bander? How _dare _you."

I turn around and strut towards Jordi.

"We're all pissed at you for lying, but Emma and I are trying to stand up for you. I'm forgiving you because you're probably my only friend right now besides Emma. Don't make me wrong for forgiving you, Jordi," I whisper in his ear.

He looks up at me and I realize just how close our faces are. No. Now is not the time for kissing or making out or anything. Not with those two guys back there.

"I won't, Lilly. See you later," Jordi replies.

"Bye," I say.

I turn back towards them and choose to walk between Dash and the wall just so I can assert my anger towards them by pushing past him. We're part of a society for a reason and now they're turning on Jordi because he lied about having a mom. You don't do that.

Hours later, Emma comes to get me. I forgot we were planning on studying together.

"You ready to study?" Emma asks when she pops her head in.

"Oh, I forgot. Give me a second to get my stuff together, yeah?" I ask, swinging my legs over the side of my bed.

"Totally," she replies.

I proceed to get my notebook and pencil bag.

"Ready. Let's go," I say when I'm done slipping on a pair of slippers.

Emma and I walk down to the commons area where Jordi and his mom are playing a game of poker, I'm guessing. Kara, Leo, and Dash are sat across from them. I glance at Jordi's hand: two Kings and three tens. I sit next to Emma and watch the game play out; Jordi folds.

"Good game, Mom," Jordi says.

"Thank you," she mouths.

Emma and I study for a while, but she excuses herself to go get some fresh air. I've noticed Leo and Jordi stuck around. After Emma leaves, Leo follows her and Jordi replaces Emma's seat next to me.

"Thanks for forgiving me," he says.

I look up from my notebook and nod. "You had a reason for lying and I see that. Leo and Dash don't, but Emma and I do. Red banders don't turn on each other."

"I also wanted to know if you meant the whole I've lost the chance for you to be my girlfriend because I can tell you right now that I like you, like a lot."

I feel myself blushing.

"I think I may have overreacted with that, so no, I didn't mean it."

Jordi lets out a happy sigh. "Oh, thank God."

"Are you tired, Jordi? I can help you up to your room," I offer, beginning to stand up.

"Please?" he asks.

"Of course."

I scribble a note on a sticky pad, telling Emma that I'm helping Jordi to his room, and I stick it to her composition book. Then I take hold of the handles on the back of Jordi's wheelchair and begin to roll him towards his room. In the short span, he tells me about the bet he made with his mom, who is called Eva, and how he intentionally folded.

"So you really do want your mom here with you," I say.

"She might have been a terrible mom, but maybe... Maybe she's changed," he replies.

I roll him into the room and wrap an arm around his shoulders to help him to his bed. He sits down and shifts around to lean back against his pillows. He grabs on to my hand.

"Thanks for your help, Lilly," he says, smiling.

"You're welcome," I reply, smiling back. I squeeze his hand quickly and lean forward to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Jordi."

"Goodnight, Lilly," I hear as I leave the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jordi;**_

Last night, Emma brought me Krispie treats and when I wake up this morning, the pan is still sitting on my bedside tray. Just as I'm sitting up, Lilly walks through the door, looking adorable in a beanie and pajamas.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" I ask, smiling when she sits on my bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay before you go in for chemo. I was planning on walking with you to the therapy room and then going to study," she says.

"Sounds good to me," I say.

"Emma came to see you?" Lilly asks, looking to the Krispies.

"Yeah. Mom thought she was my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm telling her later that I don't like Emma."

We talk for a while and then the nurse comes to get me ready for chemo. Lilly walks with me down to the room like she said she would and then promises she'll come back later when I'm done to walk me back up to the room.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise," Lilly replies. She kisses my cheek just like she did last night, except this time, her lips brush a little closer to my own. She holds my hand for as long as she can before our fingers finally give way and she's off towards the door.

My mom walks in just as Lilly's walking out.

"Afternoon, Miss Palacios," she says politely.

"Call me, Eva," Mom says. "You're Lilly, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am. Your son over there is quite the charmer," Lilly replies. "I'll leave you two to it. I've got to go study. Bye Eva. See you, Jordi."

As the door closes behind her, Mom looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, _that _girl has got to be your girlfriend," she says, walking over to me.

"Not yet," I say, slightly dreamily.

"But you are admitting to liking her."

"Anyways... I thought you were coming this morning."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I stopped to pick this up for you," Mom says. "I saw it on _Sex and the City _when Samantha had cancer. Thank God for HBO."

She hands me a Popsicle. I take in her outfit; she looks nice.

"What's with the outfit?" I ask.

"Well, I was at a job interview," she replies, setting a paper towel on my shirt.

"You already have a job: as a waitress in Fresno," I say as she sits down on the chair next to mine.

"Pretty tough commute to L.A., huh?" Mom asks, flipping a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Mom, you don't have to..." I start.

"Look, when you get out, we'll have an apartment, I'll have a great job, and this whole ordeal will just be a blip on our radar." She sounds so optimistic, so sure that I'll get out of here.

"And what if I never get out?" I ask.

"You will."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Because I'm your mother and I said so. So let me do the worrying. You just focus on getting better, okay?"

She brushes a few pieces of my hair away from my forehead and smiles.

"Okay."

_**Lilly;**_

I smile to myself as I walk away from the chemotherapy room because I can hear Jordi's mom say something about me being his girlfriend and I can hear him respond with "Not yet."

I walk back up to my room and pass Emma's in the process. I see Emma and Nurse Brittany, who is dressed in a pink dress.

"Whoa. That is _pink_," I remark, stopping in the doorway. "What's the occasion?"

Brittany turns around and smiles. "Homecoming! You wanna come, Lilly?"

"No, thanks for the offer, though," I say.

"Please," Brittany pleads.

"If I'm going, you're going, too," Emma says.

"Fine, but I was planning on hanging out with Jordi tonight because he needs a friend and something tells me Leo's not planning on being there for him any time soon," I reply.

"Maybe Jordi could come too..." Brittany starts.

"No. Maybe I should just back off and let him hang out with his mom."

"Whatever you decide. Now, let's find you a dress."

Hours later, Brittany is styling my hair and Emma is working on my makeup. They found me this really beautiful dress and if I said that I don't look like a princess, I'd be lying.

The dress is short, stopping just above my knees, and it's this pretty light blue. My hair, which Brittany has straightened, has been styled into a side braid. The makeup: red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. It's obvious they're trying to make me look like Elsa from that movie, _Frozen. _

"Are you guys trying to make me look like Elsa?" I ask, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Kind of. When I saw the dress, I figured it's homecoming, so why not make you look like a princess. Do you _feel _like a princess?" Brittany asks, standing behind me in the mirror.

I smile a little and nod. "I do. Thank you Brittany."

"You are so welcome Lilly," Brittany says, carefully hugging me. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Emma answers. She looks kind of like an old-timey actress with the choker and tons of pearl necklaces.

Together, we walk out of Emma's room and stand, waiting at the nurse's station for Kara. Moments later, here comes Kara in a sparkly dress. She looks pretty.

"What is _that _doing here?" Kara asks, pointing at Emma.

"Surprise! We're all going to homecoming together," Brittany says.

Kara does a double take on me when she looks at me.

"Lilly can come. That is so freaking pretty," Kara says.

Oh my God. Did Kara Souders just _compliment _me? Wait a second while I die on the inside.

"Thanks Kara," I say, smiling.

Kara smirks at me before turning to insult Emma's dress. Brittany threatens to leave Kara here and that sells her on it. I remember that I need to tell Jordi about me going to homecoming and not being able to hang out.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," I say.

"Be back soon or we'll leave without you!" Brittany calls after me.

_**Jordi;**_

I'm sitting at a table, playing cards with Dash, who sucks.

"Dude, you suck at this. You have no pokerface whatsoever," I say.

Dash looks up at me. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"Okay. I call," I say, chuckling a little bit.

"Whatever man, this game is stupid."

The door swings open; Mom and Lilly appear there.

"Hey. Here you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Mom says. "Your girlfriend over here has too. Doesn't she look so pretty?"

Lilly stands next to my mom. She's dressed in such a pretty dress, like she's going to a dance. Maybe she _is _going to a dance.

"You look beautiful, Lilly," I say.

"Thanks, Jordi," Lilly replies. I notice the pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"So, what are you still doing here, Mom?" I ask.

"I have a parents' meeting tonight," she answers. "How are you feeling, Jo-Jo?"

"Not great, but on the upside, I haven't puked yet," I say.

Digging in her purse, Mom says, "Then why don't you have fun while you're still up for it? Go to the movies with your friends. Have some popcorn. Buy some icees. Do whatever you want."

"Seriously?" I ask. "But I'm sure Lilly is going to that homecoming dance at Kara's school. Especially dressed in that."

"No, I'll go. I'll just change my shoes because these heels hurt and I'll meet you back at the nurse station," Lilly says. When she turns, the skirt of her dress swishes. I listen to the click of her heels as she walks away.

"Better take it before I change my mind," Mom says, holding the money out for me to take.

"Dude, your mom's kind of awesome, man," Dash says.

Mom smiles and looks from Dash to me.

"You hear that?" she asks, her tone happy.

"Easy," I joke, rolling away from the card table.

Mom lightly hits me on the arm with her wallet. "I'm kind of awesome."

"All right, all right. Let's go," I say, rolling my wheelchair towards the door. "You gonna be here when I get back?"

"I got nowhere else to be," she says, winking.

Dash holds open the door for me and I roll out with him following me. She's actually being a mom and it makes me happy that she's here for me. We roll back to my room so that I can shrug on a jacket and discard my wheelchair and then we wait for Lilly.

She's still wearing her dress and she hasn't touched her hair or makeup, but she has changed her heels out for blue flats.

"Are we ready to go?" she asks when she approaches us at the elevators.

"Yeah," I say. I hold out my hand for her to take and she smiles as she takes it, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"I better not be the third wheel," Dash says as we step on the elevator.

"Of course not," Lilly says, laughing a little bit.

"Yo. I'm being serious," he responds.

The elevator takes us down to the first floor and Dash flags us a taxi. Minutes later, we arrive at the theater. I help Lilly out of the taxi and as we're walking up to the front doors, I slow down a bit. Lilly slows down with me.

"Are you okay?" she asks, looking at me.

"Chemo's just gnarly. I feel like ass," I answer.

She laughs a little bit, saying under her breath, "You goof."

"Hey, man. At least they got you on a regimen that lets you keep all your hair, unlike our bald friend, Leo," Dash says. "Homeboy looks like professor Xavier or something, man."

We continue to the ticket booth.

"He's even got the wheelchair," I add.

"Jordi!" Lilly says, hitting my arm with her free hand. She's trying to scold us, but she's failing at trying to hold in her giggles.

"Oh snap," Dash says. "Speaking of Leo... Actually, Emma and Leo... How do you feel about that whole sitch, man?"

I hand the money to the ticket guy.

"Ah, that's why you've been hanging out with me today. You're not interested in being my friend. You're interested in protecting your friendship with Leo, and you're trying to get dirt on me for him," I say.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Lilly mutters. She leans forward and grabs the tickets for us. "Thanks."

"No man. Look, I got not problem with you. I'm just trying to get a lay of the land, that's all," Dash explains.

_**Lilly;**_

I stand here somewhat awkwardly as Dash and Jordi talk.

"All right, well, the lay of the land is... My life is weirdly stable for the first time in basically forever. My mom's around and I have friends that I _actually _like, including you and this girl right here," Jordi says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I'm not about to ruin that over a girl who might not be able to accept that I like someone else."

"Cool. Bro code," Dash says.

"You're such an amazing guy, you know that?" I ask, looking up at Jordi.

"I know," Jordi says, looking down at me. "And not the bro code. It's the Red band code."

"Ah," Dash says. "They better have some good popcorn here or I'm going home."

"They better have a good selection of candy here or I'm going with you," I say, walking with Jordi and Dash up to the concession line.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lilly;**_

"This line is _so long_," I whine, leaning slightly into Jordi's side.

"Calm down. We're almost to the front," Jordi replies, chuckling.

Finally, our little group of three reaches the counter. Jordi orders a drink and a large bucket of popcorn to share, and Dash gets a small thing of popcorn for himself.

"Thank you," he says as we turn away from the cashier.

"This is an embarrassment of riches," Dash says.

Jordi hands me the drink to carry and I take tiny sips of it. Dash walks in front of us and Jordi stops. He's bent over, hands resting on his knees.

"Jordi. Hey, are you okay?" I ask, kneeling down the best I can.

"J-man. You okay?" Dash asks, turning around to look at Jordi.

"I don't know, man. I-I don't feel good," Jordi answers.

"Come on," I say, trying to grab at the bucket of popcorn so that Jordi can sit down.

"Just wait right here, I'm gonna go get you some water," Dash says. "Make sure he stays right here, Lilly."

"I don't think he's moving, Dash," I reply.

"No, don't..." Jordi starts, turning to Dash, but he falls, spilling the popcorn.

"Jordi," I say. "Jordi, come on. Dash, get somebody to call an ambulance."

"On it," he says, cutting in front of the line. "I need someone to call 911. Please."

I've sat next to Jordi's head and pull him into my lap, brushing hair back from his forehead.

"We're getting you help, we're getting you help. You'll be okay," I say under my breath. I think it's more of an encouragement for me than it is for Jordi.

"There's an ambulance coming, Lilly," Dash tells me, kneeling down next to us. "He'll be fine. Calm down."

The ambulance arrives minutes later and the response team puts Jordi on the stretcher. They let Dash and I ride in the back of the wailing vehicle with Jordi. We get back to Ocean Park and I follow after Dash who is following after the people who are wheeling Jordi up to his room.

Jordi's sick. He's so sick. His mom helps him from the bathroom to his bed, where I'm waiting. Nurse Jackson walks in and gives Dash and I a look, telling us to scram. I jump up and wait outside the door, pacing back and forth.

"Lilly, calm down. Jordi's fine!" Dash tells me, stepping in front of me.

"I know, I know. I'm just- I'm worried about him," I say.

Through the window, I can see Nurse Jackson and Eva helping Jordi into his bed and wiping his face off, trying to keep a fever at bay.

_'He'll be fine, he's fine.' _I think.

"Come on," Dash says, grabbing my wrist. "You're going to play piano and you're going to calm down."

"Okay, okay," I sigh.

_**Jordi;**_

Mom helps me change into pajamas and she puts my dirty clothes into a hamper. I'm hoping Lilly's okay. She seemed so worried.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Mom asks, walking over to my bedside to tuck the sheets over me. "Another blanket? Some snacks?"

"No, I'm... I'm good," I say. "Just sit with me."

So she does – she walks around to the other side of my bed and sits down. We just stay there in silence until she speaks again.

"You know what? I'm gonna bring you a ginger ale. The carbonation might be good for your stomach. I'll get your Lilly too."

"Mom, I don't... I don't want a ginger ale, but Lilly might be good to have around."

"I'm getting you a ginger ale. Maybe you don't want it right now. It'll be for later," she says, standing up. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She walks out of the room, her heels making a soft clicking sound as she steps. I shift around to look at the time and sigh quietly. _10:20_. Mom should have been back by now. I pull the blankets off and look over at the chair she was sitting in earlier; she's not there. I shake my head, tearing up a little. She's left me again.

I put my legs over the side of the bed and shakily stand to walk over to the window. I stare out at the ground and see my mom there. Doctor McAndrew is chasing after her. It looks like he's trying to get her to stay, but she's telling him no. She gets into the taxi behind her and she's gone, just like that.

Lilly comes barreling around the corner and stops. I whip around to stare at her, not even bothering to wipe tears from my cheeks. The look on her face is a mix of emotions: sad, concerned, mad even.

"She gone, isn't she?" Lilly asks, her voice quiet.

I nod. Her socks slip easily over the linoleum floor and she's standing right in front of me in an instant. Her arms are around my neck and she's hugging me tightly. Then I'm just sobbing into her shoulder.

"She's gone and she told me she was going to be here for me," I say, words muffled by the fabric of Lilly's sweater.

Lilly shuffles us over to my bed and she sits me down before sitting next to me. For some reason, she's got tears in her eyes too. I take in her features: her hair isn't in that braid anymore; the makeup has been washed from her face; she face looks so sad.

"It's okay, Jordi," she says. "It's okay."

I fall back into her arms again, which knocks her over so that she's laying on the bed.

"I'll stay here with you."

I look up at her.

"Thank you."

I shift us around so that we're both laying on my bed. Our hands brush together and I think that I have absolutely nothing to lose, so I slip my and into hers and intertwine our fingers just like we did earlier.

"So are you feeling better?" Lilly asks, looking over at me.

"Well, other than the fact that my mom's just left me, I'd say I'm doing pretty good," I say, turning my head to look at her. "And you're here so that just makes everything better."

She giggles and looks back up at the ceiling tiles, a small smile gracing her lips. I have this sudden urge to kiss her.

"You're so cute," I say which causes her to look back at me.

"What?"

"You're cute," I repeat.

"You're joking," she says.

"I'm not."

"Seriously, Jordi. Don't joke around with me," Lilly says, but she's laughing quietly.

"I'll say it again – I'm not joking, Lilly. I'm being so completely serious right now," I say, joining her in her laughter.

And that's when I kiss her. It's so sudden and unexpected that even I don't know what's going on until she's kissing back. When she pulls away, both of us are breathless and Leo's standing in the doorway, staring at us.

"I'm not even going to ask if you two are a thing because that proves it," he says, crutching his way over to his bed.

When he's disappeared behind the curtain, Lilly smiles this beautiful smile which of course makes me smile.

"Are we a thing?" she asks, scooting a little closer to me.

"Only if you want to be," I reply.

"Then yes," she says, kissing me one last time. She gets out of bed and starts walking towards the door.

"Aw, are you going?" I ask, trying to pull a puppy dog face.

"Aw, I have to go. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Lilly says.

"Okay. Goodnight, Lil."

"Goodnight, Jordi."

I fall asleep soon after she leaves, thinking of us kissing and us in general and my mom, but mostly of Lilly and me.


End file.
